incrediboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Versions of Incredibox
Incredibox currently has 7 versions (Excluding The Original), These versions are Alpha, Little Miss, Sunrise, The Love, Brazil, Alive, and Jeevan, along with some side-versions, like Bite-Size Beats, and Mix For Peace. V0: The Original The first version of the Incredibox app that runs on flash, and it came out in 2009. It's name is The Original. There are 5 categories, Instruments, Percussions, Voices, Effects, and Choruses. The art style in this version is similar to the modern version but with slight changes. This is one of only two versions to not have Incredibox avatars in the specials. If you go and check the page out in The Wayback Machine, you can see that the tab name is "Incredibox V1 - "Everything". V1: Alpha The Alpha was a remastered version of V1: The Original. This version came out in 2018. Slight sound changes had been made and the categories were changed to four and it adopted the new Incredibox avatar. This is the only other version to not have Incredibox avatars in the specials. Technically it is V6 because it came out after Alive. V2: Little Miss Little Miss was released in 2012. It was inspired by the Hip-Hop music genre. The version retained the monochromatic color scheme of The Original but had four categories (Beats, Effects, Melodies, and Voices) as opposed to 5. In the PC version, the icons are multicolored, but in the app, they are grey. The beats wear baseball caps, the effects wear sideways baseball caps, the melodies wear fedoras, and the voices wear tweed caps and tipped fedoras. The bonuses are Satisfied, Little Miss, and Why This World. There is also a Christmas version of this. The only change is the hats. V3: Sunrise Sunrise was released in 2013. It is the first version of Incredibox to feature colored avatars. This version was inspired by pop music of the time. It also has four categories. It has green beats, blue effects, red melodies, and yellow voices. The bonuses are Child, Dance, and Sunrise. V4 Demo: Mix For Peace Mix For Peace was released in 2014. This demo of V4 was made in association with Peace One Day for a mobile music festival. Axe, creator of the first mobile music festival, teamed up with Incredibox to make this. It has the same colors as the full version of V4: yellow beats, light blue effects, red melodies, and dark blue voices. The only bonus available is an early version of Love, but in the files, it was called Baby. One difference can be seen with the shadow cast behind the E when the guy says "Baby, you can't touch this love." It seems to take the shape of a ticket with a star on it. Another difference can be seen when the words 'MIX FOR PEACE' appear in the guy's glasses, whilst in the full version, it only says 'FEEL' then shows hearts. The first voice says "Mix, For, Peace" Instead Of "Yeah, When Your Feeling So Fun" And "Yeah when your feeling so fun, You've gotta go with me". V4: The Love The Love was released in 2014. This version was inspired by more modern forms of music, though it is not specifically stated in what genre. This is the first version of Incredibox where two avatars (first beat and first effect) are required for all bonuses. This version used to be the Mix For Peace version, the only sound difference is that the first voice sound was changed . It has gold and dark cyan beats, teal and red effects, red and indigo melodies, and purple and gold voices. The bonuses are Love, Follow, and Eagle. V4.5: Bite-Sized Beats This is very different compared to other versions because: * The M&M's characters replaced. * There are 24 sounds overall, Unlike the others which have 20. * It was removed, Original wasn't as it was always just a flash. * The only bonus available when it was first released was Fun Up. After a while, the bonus got replaced with Jessie with a different required combo. V5: Brazil Brazil was released in 2016. It is inspired by Brazilian music. (dUh) This version's specials are sung entirely sung in Portuguese. This was the first version of Incredibox to be exclusive to the Incredibox app. It has yellow and dark green beats, cyan and orange-yellow effects, lime green and red-orange melodies, and red voices. but they are out of place.(the voices are were the melodies should be and the melodies are were the voices should be) The bonuses are Felicidade, Chegou, and Musica. Fun fact: this mode was made because the Olympics were held at Rio de Janeiro (a city in Brazil) V6: Alive Alive was released in 2018. It seems to be inspired by j-pop. It is also exclusive to the app and has three bonuses. It has navy blue and red beats, amethyst and dark orange effects, bright red and dark purple melodies, and orange voices. The bonuses are Alive, Busta, and VR (Virtual Reality). V7: Jeevan Incredibox V7 is the latest version of Incredibox. (2019). It is inspired by Bollywood and Indian music. It is also an exclusive in the app. The bonuses are Kofitez, Sapna, and Kabikabi. When translating the names of the bonuses, they come up as Quite Fast, Dreams, and Sometimes, respectively. It has bright orange and green beats, scarlet and yellow effects, sky blue and red melodies, and green and pink voices. this has gone to 2020 and it is still good as always